If I Said
by Merridrew
Summary: Oi! You, my eyes are not in my knee caps. Up here handsome. Yeah you should be scared. I 'm Alexis Malfoy. Twin sister of Scorpius Malfoy. And I always get what I want and that right now is Al Potter. Don't tell Scor
1. My name is

If I Said

The Platform was pack as usual, but the crowd parted as a scowling Scorpius moved though them with long strides, "This is bloody unbelievable," he muttered as a girl with equally long strides and blond hair came up along side him. Her hair falling in loose waves to her bottom and her sharp classic features getting many approving stairs.

She rolled her large blue eyes," You have had all summer to get use to the idea of my coming to Hogwarts Scor, so get the bloody fuck over it," she drawled as they boarded the train. She was still a little irritated by her fathers warning to Scorpius to look out for her. Like she couldn't take care of herself. Pfft whatever, if he knew of all the things she had done he would turn green. More likely she would be saving Scorpius' ass all year from detention, git.

"Why did you have to go and get expelled from Beauxbatons," he ground out, "Now I have to tell everyone you're my twin sister and that is going to be a right pain in my arse," he said his mouth in a deep frown. He was happy with none of the male population at Hogwarts knowing about his sister. If she had stayed at Beauxbatons he wouldn't feel the need to break every bone in any boy that ever looked at his sister let alone touch her. Despite what she thought he loved her with out condition.

"Well whose fault is that," she asked with a little heat," You not telling even your mates about me falls on you Scor. All my friends at Beauxbatons knew about you. The fact that you dislike having me for a sister doesn't change the fact that I am. So for your thoughtlessness you can suffer and you deserve everything you get," she finished as they entered the train. "Alright, but you have to meet my mates first," he sighed knowing that she was going to see that he did suffer.

She glared at him trying to think how she could make him pay as they stopped in front of the cab he indicated. Then she saw a head of unruly black hair," Wait if I'm meeting your mates that means I get to meet Al Potter," and with Scorpius cursing she darted into the car closed the door, locked it and stuck her tongue out at him through the window.

"Hello my pet," she heard from behind her. She turned and saw all three of the boys staring at her legs. Granted her skirt was a little short and her legs were her best feature, but really it wasn't as if they had never seen a girl's legs before. She looked at the blond boy and thought it had been him that had spoken.

"My eyes are up here and I'm not your "Pet". I'm guessing you must be Nott," she said and when he nodded, "Yes I can tell I'm not going to like you," she finished and crossed her arms ignoring Scorpius trying to open the door behind her. Really it wasn't as if she had charmed the door.

"Well shall we call you leggy then?" said a brown skinned boy with a flashing smile.

"My name is Alexis," she said with a quirked brow as he continued to stair at her legs.

"Leggy Lexis," he said with a waggle of his brows.

"You must be Zambini. Yes I can tell I'm not going to like you either. But Leggy Lexis is catchy," she said with a familiar smirk.

"What if we call you Lovely Lexis," came a smooth voice from the other side of the compartment. She turned and looked into bright green eyes. A set of eyes she knew from her brother's photos. Her heart fluttered.

"You must be Al Potter," she said with a smile and he smiled back a little confused, "Oh yes, I think I'm gonna like you," she finished and sat next to him and crossed her long legs.

"I think I am going to like you too Lovely Lexis," he replied and placed his hand on her thigh. He felt his pulse jump at the contact of her smooth skin.

"Get your hand off her leg Potter or I will break it," Scorpius growled as the door slid open.

"Oh come on Scor. Don't be a party pooper," Alexis drawled and began to run her fingers through Al's hair and he closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Alexis Malfoy knock it off," he growled and Al's eyes snapped open and he pulled his hand off her thigh quick as you please, "Blokes this is my twin sister Alexis Louisa Malfoy transferred from Beauxbatons" he said with a smirk as she frowned up at him from the bench.

"You sure know how to kill a mood brother," she mumbled and stood up," Well I've met your mates and as I thought I only like one of them. So now I am off to see what of other mischief I can manage," and flounced out the door with a flirt of thigh and hair trailing behind her.

"You've got your hands full with that tasty bit of twin mate," said Nott as all three of them watched her leave craning their necks to fallow her.

"Oi, eyes in your head you lot," he snapped as he sat next to Al.

"Sorry mate, I'll help you as much as I can, but she is a looker your sister," Al said as he sat back in his seat and Scorpius punched him in the arm.

Then both Al and Scorpius stiffened," Hello Leggy, care for a snog," came the rich baritone of James Potter. They both jumped up and made for the door.

"You don't even know me," Alexis said," How do you know that I want to snog you." Alexis looked over his shoulder and saw Scorpius and her mind whirled to life.

"I'm James Potter," he stated with a shrug," Every girl wants to snog me. I thought I would grant your wish," and smiled.

"Well Potter, if you are going to snog me you better do it fast and make it worth my while," she whispered and looked up at him seductively a smile playing on her lips.

"Yes ma'am," he said and pulled her into a tongue twirling kiss.

Alexis felt him pulled away and heard Scorpius growl, "Bastard," and then the sound of a fist connecting with James face.

She saw James hit him back and after falling into an empty cab began to roll around on the ground. She ran to the door and stood watching her handy work." Dance puppets. Dance," she said while laughing.

Al came up next to her and observed the mayhem in shock," What the fuck Lexis! Why did you kiss my brother," he shouted as he watched the two struggles on the floor fists flying.

"He was being a prat," she said not even looking at him as she watched on in glee.

"So you kissed him," he shouted again this time in disbelief.

She sighed and rolled her large blue eyes, "Nooo, I kissed him because I knew my prat of a brother would hit your prat of a brother and this would be the result," she said and pointed to the scuffle," It's like looking at art. A thing of beauty," she smiled and clapped her hands together.

When Al realized she had done it on purpose he chuckled and knew that she truly did belong in Slytherin with him as the crest on her uniform indicated," I hate to break your stained glass window, but I have to break it up. Prefect duties."

"Oh Al, you're no fun," she moaned as he moved past her into the room and over to his brother and friend.

"Alright you lot knock it ..." he was cut off as a fist caught him on the cheek cutting him open. He fell back to the bench stunned as blood spilled down his cheek.

"Al," he heard Alexis exclaim and then watched as with a deep scowl she walked into the scuffle and smacked both boys upside the head, "Oi, you two knock it off," and was amazed that they did. She turned to him a concerned look in her eyes and knelt between his legs.

Al felt a little nervous with her there and when she reached for his face he jumped. Her eyes went a little hard and she said," Hold bloody still so I can heal you," and drew her wand. She caught his face in her hand and he couldn't help the way her fingers sent shivers up his spine. Drawing her wand along the cut Al could feel the wound close under her power. She ran her thumb across it after she dropped her wand to the padded seat," Better?" she asked a soft look in her blue eyes.

"Yeah loads thanks," he said a little breathless as she retrieved her wand and stood up.

"Oi, what about us," came Scorpius' angry voice from the floor.

She turned and looked down at them with a wicked smile," What about you," she asked.

"She did it intentionally mate so you two would fight," Al said standing up looking at Alexis still a little startled that some one that could cause so much damage could still be so sweet.

Scorpius looked at her his eyes wide in shock," You're evil," he gasped.

"After sharing a womb with me, you would think that you know that by now. Don't mess with me Scor," she said with a smirk on her face. She turned to James and said," If there is still any confusion, Alexis Louisa Malfoy, that's me," turned and flounced to the door." Now gentlemen I'm off to cause more mayhem," and walked down the hall leaving two stunned Potter's and a scowling Malfoy in her wake


	2. We're going to be good friends

Rose was shocked when the door of her compartment opened and in the door stood a tall blonde girl with familiar features. "Mind if I join you," the girl asked with a warm smile, her voice holding a very slight French ring in it.

Rose smiled back and said," No not at all," and motioned to the seat across from her. She noticed as the girl moved over to the seat that she had really long legs, not to mention a very pretty face and a set of stunning blue eyes. She looked so familiar, but Rose knew that she had never seen her before," The name is Alexis," the girl said," And you must be Rose Weasley," earning a startled look.

"Have we met," Rose asked still a little stunned.

"No, but I have a feeling we are going to be great friends," she said with a twinkle in her eye," You're going out with my brother," she finished with a wink as Rose's mouth fell open.

"You must be mistaken," Rose said her heart rate speeding up;" I'm not seeing anyone."

"Scorpius Malfoy ring any bells," Alexis said," I'm his twin sister. I had been going to Beauxbatons but they wont have me back; something about them frowning on setting the Headmistress's hair on fire. I wouldn't have done it if Daddy had just sent me to Hogwarts in the first place," she finished with a nod and the classic Malfoy smirk.

"He never told me he had a sister," Rose said as she realized why Alexis looked so familiar. She was a female version of Scorpius. "I will have to make him pay for his oversight," she growled. She didn't like not having such vital information. "But back to me and Scorpius. We are only friends," she finished with a nod.

"That's not what your letters say," Alexis said with a sly smile.

"You've read my letters," Rose squeaked going pale.

"Yeah, Scors not very good at hiding things from me," she said and noticed Rose had blanched," Don't worry love, your secrets safe. If I told what would I have to hold over Scor and how would you and I become good friends."

Rose relaxed," Although you might not be too happy with me when you have to heal him," Alexis said with a shrug. She hadn't cared about what Scor thought he deserved what he got for being a prat, but she wanted Rose to like her so she would apologize to Rose for giving her extra work.

"What happened," Rose asked suddenly nervous.

"Well Scor is very protective, so much so that it pisses me off. Your cousin James was being an over sexed prat so I kissed him knowing that Scor would hit him and they would end up fighting," she finished with the Malfoy smirk," It was amazing,"

Rose laughed," That's brilliant. Oh lord, I think I fell for the wrong Malfoy," she finished out of breath.

"Sorry love. I don't fly that way. Will being mates suffice," Alexis said with a wink and a smile.

"Most defiantly," Rose said returning the smile.

"Brilliant," Alexis said as the door slid open to admit a bruised and bloody Scorpius quickly fallowed by Albus. To say that Scorpius looked pissed would be an understatement.

"What the FUCK Lexy," Scorpius yelled as he looked down at an unfazed Alexis," What do you think you are doing?"

"Well before you came in shouting I was having a lovely conversation," she drawled and looked at her pink nails," With Rose over there."

"You stay the bloody fuck away from my girlfriend," he shouted red in the face.

Alexis eyes snapped up at him hard as diamonds and he cringed," You do realize who is in this compartment," and drew he wand. She waved it locking the door and drawing the curtains.

The door rattled as Albus tried to open it. Scorpius groaned as he heard Albus' cold voice," Open the door Alexis," and looked over at Rose and saw the fear in her eyes

"Can't do that Al," came Alexis' cool voice. Scorpius knew that voice and it didn't bode well for Al. He smiled at Rose to try and reassure her," Because I know that you will run out and tell all your relatives,"

"Damn bloody right," he shouted and Alexis cast a silencing charm on the cab. Rose took in her cool demeanor and thought she had dealt with things like this before. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"But that wouldn't be good for you," she continued as she looked in to his livid face, hers a mask of calm calculation," Not unless you want a certain brother to find out about a certain card you no longer hold and how you lost it," she asked with a raised brow.

It took a moment for her comment to sink in. She knew that he had lost his virginity to James' ex, while he was still with her. Albus' eyes snapped open and looked at Scorpius," She knows about that," he shouted angry for all new reasons.

"I know a lot more that that. As I told Rosie, Scor isn't good at hiding things from me. Really love, you need to get a new hiding spot," she said with a patronizing smile at Scorpius. Turning back to Albus she continued with a soft smile," Now are you really upset about them being together or are you mad that they didn't tell you that they were together,"

Al thought for a moment," The later. Really you two are my best mates you should have told me," he said with a frown. They had the decency to look sheepish.

"Well now you know now and we are all going to keep quiet," Alexis said. She waved her wand and all her spells released. "Now Rosie you can fix up my brother if you want to. Al you can come and sit next to me if you like," he nodded and took the empty seat next to her.

"So Al," Rose began as she began to fix up Scorpius," What is it you don't want a certain brother to know," she asked with a raised brow. Again a lack of information irritated her and she wanted answers.

"Nuh uh Rosie, spoilers," Alexis said and Albus looked at her," I keep his secret so he keeps yours. And trust me," she said and looked at Albus," I'm very good at keeping secrets," and smiled at him and he felt his heart skip a beat and smiled back at her.


	3. True party planner

Ch3

Al was coming back from rounds. He had found three couples in various cupboards and it was only five days into school. Friday night was always a killer. "Manticore," Al mumbled as he approached the entrance to the Slytherin common room. As the entrance swung open he was blasted by rave music and flashing lights.

He ran in and saw almost every student in Hogwarts dancing on the floor or snogging in a dark corner. He was gob smacked. When had this happened? Who had done all this and why didn't he know about the bloody thing! "Al how was rounds," Alexis said as she came up next to him.

"Fine. What the Hell is this Alexis," he asked her still trying to absorb what he was seeing through the strobe lights and fog.

"Well I would think with the lights, music and dancing you would figure out it was a party. I thought you were brighter than that Al," she said with a smirk and a raised brow.

"I mean who planned it," he asked and saw what she was wearing and his throat went dry, "What in the name of Merlin are you wearing 'Lexis?" he choked out.

She was in a green and sliver tube dress that stopped at mid-thigh and had no sleeves. It clung to every one of her curves and he thought about what lay under the clingy material. He shook his head to rid himself of the arousing thoughts.

"Do you like it? I bought it with out Scor or Daddy knowing," she smiled spinning around and Albus wished she hadn't as he saw the end of her silver blonde braid thump against her backside. He tried to calm his breathing before she noticed.

"You look brilliant," he managed as she turned to face him again and gave him another bright smile. "But back to my first question. Who planned this," he asked again.

She smiled slyly and said," I did. Come on lets go get a drink," and grabbed his hand pulling him over to the makeshift bar, "Appletini, and for you Al."

"Atomic Gin Fizz," he said and turned back to Alexis," Why didn't you tell me about this and how did you get all this here without anyone noticing. You even got a flippin' DJ," he said pointing to the mix master.

"Now why do you think I didn't tell you," she asked with a small smile as she took a sip of her green drink. He watched as her lips touch the rim of the glass and shook himself. He shouldn't be thinking about Scorpius' sister like that. It was a big no no.

"It's because I am best mates with your brother right," he said and took a swallow of his own drink. She smiled and clinked her glass to his.

"And as for how I got all this together," she said indicating the large gathering," Like I told you I am very good at keeping secrets and if I told you anything it would be a spoiler. Besides, I don't want Scor killing my first party at Hogwarts," she said as she finished her drink.

As if summoned by her voice they heard Scorpius' voice over the crowd, "Oi, what in the name if Merlin's left ball is going on here," Al saw the crowd turn to stare and Alexis rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I tell you he really knows how to kill a good mood. He gets that from our Dad," she growled and made her way towards the entrance with Albus not far behind her.

"This is a private party Scor," she said as she approached the group of encroaching Gryffindors. "There is only one way you can stay and that is if you brought a special redhead with you," she said placing her hands on her slim hips.

"What in Merlin's name are you wearing," he asked his eyes nearly popping out of his head. "And why didn't you tell me about this Al," he shouted at his best mate.

"It's called a dress Scor and don't yell at Al. He had no idea about the party till he came back from rounds. Now did you bring her or not," she snapped and Rose popped out from behind the group of males," Rosie Posie," Alexis cried and ran to her pulling her into a hug. "That beast didn't even let you change. Well come with me. I have just the thing for you," she said and pulled her toward the girl's dorms.

As Scorpius started to protest Al patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry mate. I'll make sure no one fallows them," he said and fallowed after them.

Albus watched the stairs waiting for the girls at the top when he saw Rose appear and had his jaw drop. She was wearing tight leather pants and a red and gold spaghetti strap shirt. Her red gold hair was pulled up into a high pony tail leaving her neck and shoulders bare.

She looked like she was going to bolt back down the stairs when Alexis came up behind her. "Relax, you look great," she said to her as she placed and reassuring hand on her back.

Al was about to comment when Colin Stevens came up and took Alexis by the waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. Al felt a beast roar in the back of his mind just as he had when he had seen James kissed her.

She pulled away slowly with a smile," Hello love. Did you miss me," she asked and ran her hands along his shoulders.

"Terribly," he said his voice husky," Come dance with me pet," he said pulling her to the floor.

"One moment," she said and turned back to Rose," Yes we are dating, no you may not tell Scor and yes I want his reaction to your clothes," She rattled off and Rose laughed.

"Alright go dance with your boyfriend," she laughed again as Colin pulled her off to the floor. She turned and began to make her way back to Scorpius as did Al. He needed to tell Scor and let him deal with Stevens.

He caught up with Rose and Scorpius as they were going to disappear into a dark corner. Albus caught him by the arm before they could get to far, "Scor, I have some information that I think you should know about 'Lexis," he started catching hi full attention. Rose scowled at him but he ignored her. When Scorpius nodded at him to continue he went on.

"You know that seventh year Ravenclaw Colin Stevens," at his affirmative nod Al went on," Well it seems that Alexis and him are dating. Just thought you would want to know. They are on the dance floor now, "Al said and stood back as Scorpius stormed out onto the floor.

"Al that was completely wrong," Rose hissed at him," Why would you do that knowing how Scor feels about Alexis and boys," she asked her hands on her hips.

"Because she deserves better than that prat Stevens," he growled and shocked himself at the venom in his voice. Just then they heard a shout and a fight broke out.

Well more like Scorpius proceeded to beat the hell out of Stevens. He stopped at a loud shout, "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy get off my boyfriend!" She stood a few steps away her wand draw and a fearsome look on her face, sparks shooting from the tip of her wand.

"Damn you look like dad when you're pissed," he said and he could hear the room groan at bad choice of word.

"Well think about how he acts when he is pissed," she seethed and Scorpius' eyes widened in fear," Run," was all she said and he jumped up off of Stevens but didn't get far. The crowd gasped as she hit him with a charm turning him to a white emperor scorpion.

Alexis walked over and conjured a jar on the floor next to him. She reached down and gingerly grabbed him by the tail, dropped him into the jar and picked it up. "You are in time out," she hissed looking through the glass," I told you not to mess with me."

She moved across the room back to where Colin was now standing with several of his friends. "Are you alright Colin," she asked still holding the jar with the large albino scorpion in it. She looked up into his bloody face and could see his eye swelling shut.

"Uh, yeah Alexis," he said looking down at the jar. The scorpion jabbed it's tail at the glass and snapped its claws together fiercely. Alexis saw him wince and she rolled her eyes. Here was another boy her brother had scared off.

"Right," she said all softness leaving her voice," You know what Colin. I'm just going to save us both a lot of time. You are obviously now terrified of my brother, so you will most likely try to unload me soon. So I will do it for you. Get lost you coward. If you are frightened by my brother then you aren't man enough for me," she spat and spun around, "DJ turn it up!" she shouted raising her hand in the air.

She walked over to the bar and asked for a bottle of fire whiskey and two tumblers. Still holding the jar with Scorpius in one arm she walked over to where Rose and Albus stood with shocked looks on their faces. "Here Rose you can change him back in ten minutes," she looked at the jar and said," Next time I will leave you like that for an hour you prat," and handed the jar to Rose who scurried away.

Al tried to move away next but she caught him by the collar of his shirt," Where do you think you are going you rat," she said spinning him to face her. She grabbed him by the tie and pulled him to with in an inch of her face. "I know it was you that told Scor and now you owe me for being a git."

He swallowed and tried not to stare at her lips. The smell of her lavender shampoo wafted around him and he felt a tug on his libido and cursed himself for being so attacked to her. "Relax Al; I'm not going to bite you," she said and smiled," Unless you ask me to. No not even then you don't deserve a reward for your behavior tonight."

She pushed the Fire Whiskey into his hand and he looked down at it," You are going to get wasted with me and suffer from a huge hangover tomorrow. That is your punishment," still holding his tie she dragged him away into the crowd and he couldn't help but think he had gotten the better end of the deal from Scorpius.


	4. Last childish act

Albus was on his way back to the Slyrtherin Common room after rounds on Friday night and was feeling nervous about what would be there to greet him. It had been nearly two months since Alexis had thrown her first party, and he was waiting for the next bomb to drop. He hadn't heard anything, but that didn't mean anything. He hadn't heard about the first party and look how that one had turned out. It had instantly placed Alexis and anyone she socialized with at the top of the food chain so to speak. A spot usually held by his brother and Scorpius.

But with Scorpius and Alexis birthday coming up he wondered if there was going to be a party war in Hogwarts. He was pondering this as he entered the main hall when he heard a soft giggle and a sheet of sliver blonde hair as it slid out of the large front doors. He rushed after in time to see Alexis dancing down towards the black lake. He fallowed after her curious about what she was doing up at this hour. It was thirty minutes till mid-night. Well at least when he got back to the common room he wouldn't be greeted by a raging party, he thought with relief.

He watched as she disappeared into a thick stand of trees and fallowed behind her as quietly as possible. When he came to the clearing he froze in the underbrush. The moon shone down to a closed off little pool and shimmered along the surface. The sight before him made his throat go dry and he suddenly wished he had stayed up at the castle, because this image would haunt his dreams for months to come.

Alexis' clothes were draped over a nearby bush and she was in the middle of the deep pool, her silver blonde hair slicked back and nearly white in the moonlight. He stepped a little closer and heard a branch snap under his foot and looked down. When he looked back at the pool she was gone and he felt panic creep up his spine. Where had she gone?

He was quickly answered when she popped up closer to shore her wand drawn and pointed at him in the shadows," Whoever you are come on out. If you don't you will suffer the consequences of your Peeping Tom ways," she was still treading water but was still making her way closer towards shore. He could tell the moment her feet hit the pools bottom." I am quite a good shot so you may as well come out. I would hate to have to turn you over to my brother."

Shit! Scor couldn't know that he had see Alexis like this. Albus quickly stumbled from the brush his cheeks bright red and he tried to look anywhere but Alexis. But that was not possible as he saw the look of shock that crossed her face then the smirk that took hold of her features, "Albus if you wanted to see me in my knickers you just had to ask," she said as she began to walk out of the pool. He couldn't pull his eyes from the sight of her slim body covered in nothing but moonlight and a red lace bra and panties set that sent his pulse racing faster than it ever had on the Quidditch Pitch.

It took a great effort to move his eyes to meet hers and his heart stuttered at the calculating look on her face. She stood ankle deep in the water and didn't seem to be leaving the pool at any time soon." Well now that you have seen me in mine," she started, "It seems only fair that I see you in your." and smiled broadly at him.

Albus' jaw hit the floor," You can't be serious. I am not getting undressed in front of you," he said once he regained some of his composure. He swallowed stiffly when her face became calculating again. In the short time he had known her; he had learned that she could be completely unscrupulous when it came to getting her way.

"Look Al you can either strip down and come swimming with me," she said her wand still pointed at him," Or I can make you," and she gave him cheeky grin.

Al crossed his arms and shook his head calling her bluff. He was shocked to find that she wasn't bluffing. "Levicorpus," she sighed and Albus felt himself hoisted in the air by his ankle, "Accio Albus' pants," and he felt as his pants were stripped from his body. He felt himself lowered to the ground and looked over at Alexis as she smacked what looked to be a clear beach ball with his pants inside to the middle of the still pool. "If you want them, go get them, unless you want to go back to the common room in your boxers. By the way...love the snitches," and smirked over her shoulder as she walked back into the water. The smooth surface breaking against her skin enticingly.

Albus gritted his teeth and tried to think of away around getting in the water and couldn't. He quickly undressed and thought he heard her gasp, but when he looked she had gone under. She did look a little pink as she resurfaced but he wrote it off as her holding her breath for to long. How was he to know that the sight of his toned body would be enough to make her lose her train of thought? " So I take it that you decided to join me for a swim after all," she called across the quiet pool.

"Not like your giving me much of a choice," he muttered trying not to think about the smile on her very kissable lips. He tried not to think about, as he waded into the still and surprisingly warm pool, that she was in nothing but her panties. With trouble he pushed away the thought of the length of her pale skin press up against his. He noticed the ball with his pants were floating closer to him and thought he might get out of this without much difficulty, but frowned as a dainty foot kicked it out of reach." You're very persuasive aren't you," he nearly growled.

She swam a circle around him with clean clear strokes and said with a smirk," I charmed the pants off you didn't I," and Albus couldn't help but laugh. In an act of pure childish behavior, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her backwards. She gasped but managed to keep her head above water. She frowned at him and said, "Very funny Al," and splashed him in the face.

He shook the water from his eyes ready to retaliate but she was out of range. "So why are you not throwing a monster of a party. I thought with tomorrow being your birthday you would want to celebrate," he asked as he swam toward the ball that held his pants. When she didn't answer he looked back to see that she had gone under. He looked back at the ball just in time to see her surface and toss the ball to the other side of the pool lightly with a smile.

"There are two very good reasons why I am not throwing a party. One, my Father is coming to Hogsmead tomorrow and I don't think it would be very wise of me to go see him with a raging hangover," she said as she swam next to him. Wow Draco was coming to Hogwarts. He never came up here unless Scor got into trouble. He must think that Alexis was worth a visit, "And two, Why should I waist my resources when Scor is already burning through his."

"What? Another Malfoy party that I don't know about! What the Hell," he cried and splashed the water in frustration.

Alexis rolled her large blue eyes and said," I told you that Scor can't keep secrets from me. He may think he is sneaky as hell, but it is really and truly sad how easy it is to get information on him. He seems to forget that I am already well liked here and that I am exceedingly clever and she laughed aloud the sound echoing in the clearing.

Albus smiled, unable to help the way he enjoyed the sound of her laughter." Well at least I know there is one now," he said and swam towards her his pants now forgotten. She smiled as he swam closer to her and she couldn't help but admire how the moon shone off his broad shoulders and wet black hair. His green eyes danced in the moon light and she wished he would kiss her, but knew he wouldn't. No she would have to be the ground breaker in this relationship, and she would have to wait for the right time.

She smiled wider as a thought popped into her head, "Yep, now you know and now you can gate crash with me as my date," and gave him a winning smile and rolled her eyes as she saw him backpedal. She should have know it wouldn't be that easy," Relax Al I just meant you could come with me," and she saw him relax. It would take a little more coaxing to get this rabbit from the hole, but if she was anything she was patient. Hell she waited five years in that all girl school hell, she could wait for Albus. She looked at her fingers and noticed they were pruning then up at the moon and read the time, "Well time to get back," she said and tossed Albus' pants that had floated close to her back to shore.

He fallowed her as she swam and noticed how her bottom cut the surface of the water as she made her way steadily towards shore. "Why did you come out here tonight anyways," He asked to distract himself from the tempting sight. She flipped in the water and let her feet the floor of the pond and stood up in waist deep water. Albus swallowed hard as he watched the moon play on her lithe shape.

Alexis smiled. Oh no she wouldn't have to wait long at all," Well this was my last childish act. From now on everything I do will be as an adult and there for held to harsher standards. This was my last go round," she said as she walked from the pool cast a quick drying charm and got dressed. As he got out and began to fallow suite she said, "Yep the next time I come out here there wont be any knickers involved in the swim," and laughed as Albus lost his balance and fell into the water.


	5. Seventeen at last

Rose gasped as she felt a hand land on her shoulder," You ready to go Rose," Scorpius asked as she spun around to look at him. Albus was standing next to him, looking a little tired, but ready to go. She bit her lip and tried to think of a way to let him down easy and Scorpius saw her worried expression, "What's the matter Rose," he asked a dent forming between his brows.

"Well Scor, I kind of have other plans today," she said and blushed a little. She didn't know how much she should tell him. She didn't want to spoil the surprise. She scuffed her dress shoe against the flagstone and looked at the floor. Alexis had told her to dress neatly, so she was in her brown sweater dress and black leggings.

"What do you mean other plans," he asked shock and hurt showing in his eyes. It was his birthday and she had made other plans. What the hell.

"It's not what you think..." she started and was cut off as Alexis popped up next to them, bright and chipper.

"Hello Rosie. Are you ready to go? We don't want to be late," she said with a smile, "Oh hello Albus...Happy Birthday Scor," she chirped as she bounced on her toes. She was in a knee length green skirt and silver silk top. Her black ballet flats made her just a head shorter than her brother and Albus. Her hair was up in a neat bun and diamond studs graced her ears. She looked like she was headed to a business meeting instead of a Hogsmead visit Albus thought, but then remembered that Draco was coming today and that she was most likely dressed this way for him.

"Well, just about I was just letting Scor know that I had other plans," Rose said and gave her a sheepish grin as he turned to glare at Alexis.

"Oh Rosie you should have told him before now," Alexis said and sighed, "Oh well now that he knows that you are coming with me for the morning lets be on our way," she said and took Rose by the hand and began to move to the door.

"Hold it," Scorpius said and moved in front of them blocking the way," One why do you get to call her Rosie? I don't even call her that," he said and folded his arms over his chest trying to seem imposing but just came off as petulant.

Alexis rolled her eyes," Because dear brother where as I am unbearably charming, you are an insufferable git," and smiled up at him while Albus hid a laugh behind a cough, "What was your second complaint?"

"Where do you think you are going with Rose? She always comes with us on Hogsmead visits," he growled his face darkening. This would be a clue for most people to back off, but most people weren't Alexis Malfoy who seemed to bend the world to her will one way or another. She knew just where to tread and how to step in nearly any situation.

"Well that was before I showed up and we became friends. You are now going to have to learn to share Scor, whether you like it or not. She is my friend too," Alexis said as if she were talking to a six year old. Her face took on a stubborn look and Rose started to wring her hands, this was not the way to get Scor his gift.

"She is not going with you and that is that Alexis," he said his voice stiff and unbending. His mouth was turned down in a deep frown and his shoulders tight with anger.

Alexis eyes hardened in to blue ice as she looked at him," Fine! Have fun with Rose, but you can kiss my birthday gift good by you prat," she said and Albus heard Rose gasp of horror. He looked at her and she truly did look like she was going to cry.

"No Lexy, you promised that you would pull it off," Rose pleaded taking her hand and tugged on it a little.

"I'm sorry Rosie but I am suddenly not in a very giving mood. Pity it was a really good gift too. Something you have been asking Daddy for for years and he has just laughed in your face, but now. I mean I was in such a good mood the past few days, last night I felt like I was swimming," she heard Albus choke and kept her face straight," But now I am just rather depressed. I will see you later Rose," and she began to walk away, "I wouldn't want my brother to be put out on his birthday."

Rose slapped Scorpius arm, "Damn it Scor, for one thing I am not yours, you can't tell me what to do. Secondly you shouldn't be so mean. It is her birthday too. And she was going to get you something really great."

"I don't give a damn what she was going to get me. She always gets her way but not any more," he shot back his arms still crossed.

Albus stepped in," Maybe you should ask what it is before you toss it away mate. She did say it was something you have asked your Dad for several years. Must be something big," he said in a cajoling voice.

Scorpius ground his teeth, "Damn. Alright Lexy, what are you going to get me," he said with a sigh.

"Nothing now you idiot. Not unless you can make me feel better for being such a beast to me. But if you must know I was going to convince Daddy to let Albus come over for New Years this Holiday at lunch," she hid her smirk as she saw both their jaws drop," Of course it would have been even better for you because Rosie would be there too as my guest," she hissed so no one would over hear," But you can kiss that gift good bye. Have fun letting Daddy laugh in your face again for asking," she said and turned to leave again.

"Wait Dad is coming here," he asked his voice shocked

"Of course. You know that Daddy always comes and has lunch with me on our birthday, just like Mum comes and see you. I bet you didn't tell her you were going to be having lunch with Mum today did you," she said and smirked as Scorpius started to blush. Albus ran a hand over his eyes and Rose glared at him.

"How were you going to get Dad to let Al and Rose come over," he said trying to change the subject," He never even gave it a second thought when ever I asked."

Alexis rolled her eyes again," Please Scor, you know that I have Daddy wrapped around my little finger. All I have to do is look at him with sad eyes pout a little and say 'Please Daddy, I will love you forever' and it is in the bag. Maybe pop a few tears if Rose wasn't coming, but with her winning personality it wouldn't be necessary. Really my dear you are quite the charmer," she said to Rose and made her blush.

"Thank you Lexy," she said with her cheeks pink.

"Not at all my dear you do it all yourself," Alexis said," If you had been smarter Scor you could have had Al coming over for the past three years if you had asked me but C'est la vie. Well have fun with Rose; I am going go see what I can get out of Daddy to make me feel better. Oh yeah and you can probably expect a howler for being a prat to me on our birthday and making me cry," she said as she turned to leave again with a sad sigh.

'Damn it!' Scorpius thought as he watched her leave. He hadn't thought that far ahead. Draco would most definitely send him a howler and that meant that he would get one from mum too. He knew that he had to fix this before she got to far a head "Wait Lexy!" he called after her as he ran to catch up. She turned and when he saw he face he could tell she really was on the verge of tears. Not the get what I want tears, but actual tears and it felt like a blow to the gut. He had only made her cry once and that was when they were really young. Other than that one time he had never see Alexis truly cry," Merlin Lexy, I didn't think it meant that much to you," he said and pulled her into an empty part of the hall.

"Well you should use your head sometimes Scor," she sniffed and blinked several times rapid fire to clear her eyes," I put a lot of thought into this and I thought it would be something you would really like. You acting this way are like a slap in the face. Actually, I think I would prefer the slap," she said and hung her head.

He pulled her into a hug and sighed as she just held her arms limply at her side." Look I'm sorry 'right. Take Rose to lunch with Dad. I don't even care if you get him to agree to let Al come for New Years. Just please don't be sad. You can even have Dad send me a howler if you want," and smile as she started to giggle and hugged him back.

"You are such an idiot," she laughed and looked up at him as she pulled away," Alright I'm not sad anymore are you happy now. And you wont be getting a howler, do you think I want that over my head when you apologized so prettily," she reached up and kissed his cheek," Thank you Scor," and she darted off and grabbed Rose by the hand," Lets go before he realizes I won again," she whispered as they darted out the door. She had known she had won before he had come up to her but the way he had acted had really hurt her feelings as only Scor could do.

No one else could make her cry. Not in a truly emotional way. It wasn't that she was cold; it was just that she didn't let people get that close. Not even her parents had that much of a hold on her. Only Scorpius could claim that honor. At least for now.

Albus was waiting for her in the common room with his stomach tied in knots. What if Scor saw them together and thought the worst. He really didn't feel like fighting with his best friend. Hell he didn't like to fight at all. He would rather talk circles around his opponent than have it come to blows.

He was just about to bail on the whole idea of heading up with Alexis when she called his name. When he turned and saw her his mouth went dry. She was in a red mini dress that had a mesh scoop neck line and opened to her side in a swirl. Her hair was parted on one side and had a red rose pinned in place and flowed freely down her back.

"Well how do I look," she turned and he could see that though it was a solid back it was made of mesh as well. A black beaded bracelet was on her wrist and black pumps lifted her to match him in height. She looked like she was ready to hit the club instead of a Gryffindor party. Scor was going to kill him.

"You look amazing, but are you sure you should wear that to the party. Scor might throw a fit," he asked as she walked over to him.

She took his arm and laugh as she touched his nose with her finger," Silly Albus. How would I get any attention from the guy I like if I dressed in anything that Scorpius would approve of," she laugh a little more as the beast in his head growled.

She liked someone else. He would have to keep an eye out for this new rival. Then he caught himself. Alexis was off limits to him, but that didn't mean that he had to see her with anyone else." Well are we going or what," and he thought he saw a triumphant gleam in her eye that was quickly gone.

They mounted the stairs quickly and without notice, thanks to Albus' knowledge of the hidden passages, to the Gryffindor tower. Albus stopped and stared at the Fat Lady not sure where to go from here. He didn't have the pass word so he was completely shocked when Alexis stepped up the painting and said with confidence "Popinjay."

"Enter," The Fat Lady said in a bored tone.

"Come on Al," she said and stepped through the entrance leaving Albus to scramble behind her. As he came through he heard Alexis talking, and saw that James and Fred were in her way, "Oh come now James I even brought you and your handsome cousin here a gift, even though it is my birthday," she held up her hand and between each finger there was a gold galleon," Two for each of you."

He saw James eyes fall on him and groaned, "Are you paying for my brother too, because that means the price will be double," he said with at smirk on his face.

Alexis smiled and lifted her other hand which also held four coins," Done," and dropped the coins in there waiting hands," But I should warn you not to push me to far James. I can cause quite a lot of trouble for you," and she pushed Albus past the two makeshift bouncers.

"Pfft, like I am scared of you. What are you going to do that I can't deal with," he said with a mocking smile.

His laughter died as she closed the distance between them and whispered in his ear," Because I know your girlfriend and that she means a lot to you," she trailed her nose along his cheek and stopped when they were eye to eye," And unless you want a real problem with her you had better be nice. Because this little conversation we are having right now doesn't look to good in her eyes," and she backed away and his head snapped over to a sofa and caught eyes with Jennifer Blake's angry gaze. He looked at Alexis as she turned away from him.

"Jennifer sweetheart, good to see you," she said as she crossed the room to where she was standing and pulled her into a hug," Don't worry love. I am just teaching your bloke a lesson in manners," she whispered in Jennifer's ear and Albus had to bite his cheek to keep his face in the mask of a pleasant grin. Jennifer being the quick minded Ravenclaw that she was continued to glare at James making him swallow hard,"You will most likely be able to get something really nice out of this little lesson," Alexis said as she pulled away.

Albus grabbed her by the hand and choking on his laughter said," Come one Lexis lets get a drink," and pulled her towards the bar. He laughed as she ordered their drinks. He laughed so hard that tears leaked from his eyes," That had to be one of the funniest things I have ever seen."

She smiled as she handed him his gin fizz and said," Our brother's need to learn not to underestimate me. I am far to clever for the both of them," she said and clinked her glass to his and took a drink," Speaking of, where is that idiot brother of mine," she looked around and caught sight of him as he came down from the boy's dorms and smiled," Happy Birthday again Scor," and Albus saw Scorpius eyes pop out of his head.

"Now that comes in a close second to what you did to James," Albus said and threw his head back laughing as Scorpius marched across the common room to the bar.

"How in the Bloody Hell did you find out about the party!" he shouted and Alexis feigned a yawn making Albus snicker again," And where are you getting these clothes? You're not making it very easy for me to keep you a virgin," he said hoping to bring a blush to her cheeks.

It didn't work," How do you know your not to late on that front. I went to an all girl school, not an all girl village," she shot back and both Scorpius and Albus' jaws dropped," Now stop being so nasty and say thank you," she said and handed him a Red envelope with a gold bow. He took it from her and opened it gingerly not sure what to expect making Alexis roll her eyes. When he read what was on the parchment inside his jaw dropped.

"How did... I can't believe...Alexis," he said and picked her up around the waist and twirled her in a circle. She laughed as he set her on the floor," How did you manage to get this. I would have been happy with one, but indefinitely ...for all of them," his smile was almost blinding.

"I know you can say it at anytime. I'm waiting," she said looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"Fine, you are the best sister ever," Scor said with a smile

"And," she prompted

"And I love you you little brat," and pulled her into another hug

"Okay, what am I missing," Albus said his brow a knot of confusion.

"Well mate it seems that my darling sister has secured your and Rose's stay at Malfoy Manor for EVERY holiday forever. Not just with my parents, but with yours as well," he said his arm around her waist," Got their signatures on it and everything look," and he handed the paper to a stunned Albus.

Albus looked up at her from the paper and she had a smirk on her lips as she quirked a brow," You should have listened to Scor when he said I get everything I want, because he was right. I do," and she took her drink from the bar and sipped at it lightly drawing Albus eyes to her lips again.


	6. Merry Christmas Baby

It had been a really busy week for all the Wotter clan, what with all the Family get togethers and all. It was Christmas Eve and Albus and his family had just gotten back from the traditional Wotter Christmas party. He felt rung out as he climbed the stairs to his room and sighed as he realized that he still had to pack his things for his week at the Malfoy's place.

As he entered his room the first thing he noticed was the cold blast of air that came from his open window that blew in the swirling snow. Then it was the red suede jacket, the pair of soft black ugs that were under the sill and the squeaking of his bed springs. His eyes snapped towards the sound and his jaw dropped at the sight before him.

Alexis, dressed in tight red sweater, short black skirt and red tights was jumping on his bed, her blonde hair floating around her as she bounced. "Heya Al, Happy Christmas. I love your bed very bouncy," she said a bright smile on her lips, her cheeks flushed from the cold.

"What are you doing here," Al hissed as he moved closer to the bed the growing pile of snow in his room forgotten at the sight of her on his bed.

She looked at him and kept bouncing with an exasperated look on her face, "Well it would seem that I am jumping on your bed. Really Al I thought that would be an easy question to answer," she said and did a spin as she jumped and her skirt flared out around her giving Al a glimpse of tight clad backside.

"What I meant was why you are here jumping on my bed," he growled and looked down at the comforter thinking that was safer to look at her that the bouncing girl on his bed.

When she bounced down on her bottom then up to stand in front of him with a smile he looked at her face. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief and mirth, "Oh, well I came to give you your Christmas present," she said and laughed as his jaw fell open.

"Lexis thank you, but you didn't have to get me anything," he said despite the fact that he had one for her that he was going to have delivered anonymously tomorrow, but he didn't know how to sign the card so she would know it was from him, but Scor wouldn't.

"Oh don't worry about it Double A. I didn't spend a fortune on it and I had to give you this half tonight or you wouldn't understand the other half tomorrow," she said and walked past him to his dresser and began to look at all the photos that covered the top.

"Honestly you didn't need to ...wait what did you call me," he asked as he turned to look at her as she bent at the waist to look at the photos and tilted his head as he looked at her pert backside.

"Double A...Awesome Al...Hope you don't mind. I mean you're the one who called me Lovely Lexis, I thought you should have a title as well," she said and straightened and moved over to his closet and began going through his clothes, "Really Al how many Tornado shirts can one bloke own," she said with a smirk on her face.

"A lot, look you really didn't have to get me anything let alone two things," he said and moved to her side and closed the closet door. She was snooping too closely to the gift he had wrapped for her on the top shelf.

She looked at him and smiled, "But I wanted to Al, and if you like it then it was worth it," she said and thought he caught the smell of candy cane. He returned the smile and felt his heart flip when she gave him a quick wink and moved over to the window.

She sat on the sill after brushing away the snow and pulled on her boots and jacket," Well I better be going Daddy doesn't know I'm gone and Grandmamma and Grandfather are at the house," she stuck her head out the window then quickly pulled it back in," Well aren't I just a goose, I almost forgot to give you your gift," she said and crossed over to him.

She stopped a scant space away from him curled her fingers into his sweater and pulled him closer and standing on her toes she placed her lips on his before he could protest. Then once he felt their soft texture he didn't want her to stop. He wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her closer and the other hand cupped her face deepening the kiss. By the time they pulled apart they were both breathing heavily.

"Happy Christmas Al, I will see you day after tomorrow," she whispered her voice husky and her eyes dark with hunger. She pulled away from him slowly and then darted to the window. She turned looking at him once more," See ya Double A," she said and winked then dove out the window. Albus ran over to the window and looked out in shock to see her stand up in the snow bank and shake the snow from her hair.

She looked up smiled and ran into the nearby trees and he heard a soft pop as she approbated away and smiled as he knew how to send her her present.

He woke up to the early light of dawn and slipped out to the back room where he kept his owl Orval. After attaching a small note to her gift Albus gave Orval the address and set him loose. He made his way to the kitchen and made himself some coffee and toast. It wasn't long till he was joined by the rest of his family.

They all sat around the tree after breakfast and opened gifts while laughing. All the gifts had been opened when they heard a knock on the window. Harry opened it wide and a large Masked Owl flew into the room dropped a box on Albus lap and flew back out into the snow without a second glance. He could feel his family's eyes on him as he looked down at the silver and gold wrapped gift.

A note was attached and he read it already knowing who it was from. _'Happy Christmas Al! See you soon. Love, LL P.S. still love the snitches'_ James snatched it from his hand and read it as Albus glowered at him.

"Who is LL," he asked as Al snatched it back out of his hands and pushed him off the couch.

"Nunya business that's who," Al said and opened the box. Inside the box were a Tee Shirt and a CD with the name Kiss on it. What the hell was that?

"When did you get into Muggle music Al," Harry said and took the CD from his hand, "Hard rock this, you might actually like it."

"Yeah Double LL knows my taste pretty well so you're probably right," and then took the C D and the rest of his gifts up stairs so that he could pack and think about Alexis soft lips.


	7. Meet the Parents

Two muffled pops from the woods sounded as Alexis and Scorpius appeared. "I just don't see why we couldn't flew over and pick them up," Scorpius grumbled as the walked up the stone walk to the Potter's house. They were on their way to pick up Rose and Albus and Alexis was about to place a muting spell on Scorpius. She got the fact that he wasn't the biggest fan of Approbation seeing as he splinched himself on his third attempt, but he wouldn't have gotten his license if he wasn't any good.

"Like I told you earlier," Alexis began with a sigh," it would be rude to just pop up in someone's living room. And not to mention that this will be the first time a Potter or Weasley will be going to the Malfoy home willingly. So this is a big deal for their parents. We must appear harmless," she said and when she heard Scorpius' snort of amusement she smirked and added," I said we must appear harmless...not that we were," as she mounted the steps and knocked lightly on the door.

They could hear shuffling in the house and she turned to remind her brother, "Smile love, you don't want to look like Daddy right now," and smiled herself as the door was opened by Albus' dad Harry, "Hello Mr. Potter it is so nice to meet you in person. I'm Alexis and this, as you're probably aware, is my brother Scorpius," she said and pulled him by his elbow to stand next to her.

"Hello Mr. Potter, thanks for letting Albus come over to our place," Scorpius said and gave a grin and not the usual Malfoy smirk.

Harry seemed taken for a moment at their polite speech," Uh, yes of course...well you two had better come in. Guys your friends are here," he called up the stairs as he ushered Alexis and Scorpius into the wide living room. Alexis took in the scene and kept her smile in place as Ron Weasley scowled at her brother.

Thinking it best to draw attention away from her brother she walked over to the couch and held out her hand to the large red headed man, "Mr. Weasly I'm so glad to meet the father of my good friend Rose. I can't tell you how lovely your daughter has made the transition from my old school. I think I would be in truly bad shape if I hadn't met her on my first day," and watched as the older mans icy demeanor melted under her warm gaze.

She wouldn't tell him that she had gone looking for Rose that day in hopes of irritating her brother and getting closer to Al, that wouldn't get this old nemesis of her father to relax. Oh no she wanted them to be eating out of her hand and was off to a good start. "And she has been so much help with my and Scor's school work. What with her tutoring us in charms and all. She really is a brilliant witch," and she saw Hermione preen.

Scorpius watched from a distance and was joined by Rose and Albus shortly. They all watched as Alexis flattered their mothers and giggled at their father's lame jokes. In the ten minutes that she had been speaking with them she had won them over completely to the amazement of the three other teens. "Oh hello Rosie, Albus. Did you have a happy Christmas," she asked and began to play with the silver necklace that she wore around her neck giving a small knowing smile at Al as she did.

"Nice enough thanks," they both said and Albus tugged on the tee shirt she had sent him a crooked smile on his handsome face.

"That is a lovely Necklace Alexis," Ginny said when the light danced off the silver," Was that a gift from your parents?"

"Uh, no actually," she said," It was a gift from a secret admire. Scorpius and Daddy weren't to happy about it, but I think it is sweet. See the detail in the wings. It almost looks as if the fairy is flying," and she looked down at it and smiled.

"Uh, Alexis. I think we had better be going. Mum and Dad will be looking for us. You know we have dinner tonight," Scorpius said softly and got two scowls from the fathers in the room. It seemed that even though they liked Alexis just fine, they still had no love for him.

"Of course love let's go. You take Albus and I will take Rosie," she said and moved over to where the others stood, "Now you two are all pack. Everything ready," when the nodded and held up their bags she smiled and took Rose's hand," Well then let be on our way then shall we. Thank you all again for letting them come. New Years get ssssoooo dull up at the house," she said and gave a small laugh and a wave as she pulled Rose out the door and was quickly followed by Scorpuis and Albus and several shouted farewells.

When they popped again in front of the large gates of Malfoy manor the quartet began to move up the long winding path to the house. The guys began to out pace the girls as the chatted about quidditch and Alexis noticed that Rose was scowling at the back of Scorpius head.

"Don't mind him love. He is just glad that Al is here. Double that with the fact that you are going to be staying just two doors down from him and you can see why he is talking so much with Al. He is trying not to let his mind wander to far and get him in to trouble. But watch this." she said with a waggle of her brows.

Alexis bent over after removing her gloves and quickly packed together two snowballs. She handed one to Rose and with a wicked smile she said," We will hit them in the back of the head and then head off through the hedge here," and pointed to the a slim opening in the bushes.

Rose nodded and smiled as she shifted the clump of snow in her hand. "I hope you're fast, because they will be right on our tails. Ready one, two, three," and they lobbed the white balls at them and darted into the brush not even waiting to see if they hit their targets. They didn't have to because the sounds of outrage the two boys made was all they needed to spur them on laughing as they went.

Rose followed Alexis as she dodged and weaved through what had to be a hedge maze trusting that she knew where she was going," You two are going to pay for that," they heard Scorpius cry and both girls scooped handfuls of snow into their hands forming them into balls as they went.

They had just cleared the maze as it emptied out in front of the house when Scorpius snatched Rose around the waist and pulled her to ground. Alexis turned to help her fallen friend just as Albus caught her and tossed them into a snow drift. She smashed her snow ball down the back of his shirt and laughed as he squirmed to get it out then shrieked as he returned the assault in kind.

They were all rolling in the snow laughing and tossing handfuls at each others when they heard the clearing of a male throat and they all froze. Albus was sitting on top of Alexis holding her arms above her head with one hand and a scoop of snow in the other. Scorpius was on his stomach with Rose holding him in some kind of hammer lock. "Rose dear do you think you could teach my daughter a few of those move so she isn't caught in the position she is currently suck in," Draco drawled but his voice held a hint of malice.

Before any one could respond Alexis twisted tossing Albus into the snow bank and stood up dusting herself off," Really Daddy you stopped us to soon. Where do you think Rosie learned how to put Scor into a lock like that," and darted up the steps and standing on tiptoe placed a cool kiss on his cheeks. "Oh Daddy stop scowling you're going to freeze that way and then I will cry every time I see you," she said when he continued to frown at Albus still sitting in the snow," And you haven't properly greeted Rosie yet," she continued as she smoothed the folds of his robes.

He turned his attention to Rose as she skipped up the steps," Hello Rose did you have a nice Christmas," he asked with a smile and kissed both her cheeks.

"Yes thank you Mr. Malfoy. Was yours pleasant as well," she asked as she dusted the extra snow from her hair. Alexis watched as Scorpius walked over and helped Albus out of the snow and they began to dust each other off.

"Pleasant enough despite Alexis' secret admire," he said with a slight frown.

"Oh hush Daddy. Now be nice and say hello to Albus," she said and turned him toward Albus as they walked up the stairs. The moment of truth, would all her hard work go to waist.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for inviting Rose and myself to your home for part of the Holiday. It means a lot to us," Albus said and held out his hand after drying it off on his pants.

When Draco just looked at it Alexis nudged him and gave him a look that melted his frigid stance a little," Well it seemed that my children have come to like you two very much so it seemed unavoidable with out having the house thrown in to the seventh level of hell," he said as he shook Al's hand briefly.

Alexis slapped her father on the arm playfully," I'm not that bad Daddy, come on Rosie," but as she turned Draco shook his head with an indulgent smile and followed behind the girls.

"You boys hand better get cleaned up, dinner will be in an hour and if you think Alexis is ruthless Potter wait till you meet her mother," he tossed over his shoulder and added when he saw his jaw drop," Where do you think she gets it from," and laughed as he moved into the house.


	8. Well this is Different

Dinner was a little unsettling for Albus and Rose. They were use to loud boisterous conversation during their meals. Not the quiet formal affair that they were enduring now. When Albus had followed Scorpius up to his room he had heard the girls ina room just two doors down from the Scorpius' and swallowed hard. Alexis was only a few doors down from him.

"We had better get changed. It is going to be semi formal so you can barrow a dress shirt from me. I know you only brought dress robes for the party on New Years," Scorpius had said thirty minutes earlier. Now they all sat quietly eating there meal. Alexis sat across from him and was talking quietly with her mother and father when he felt a set of toes brush up his pant leg and froze.

He saw Alexis still speaking with her mother and father, but their was a mischievous gleam in her eye. It was funny the things he was starting to notice about her. He knew it was her toes that were skimming up and down his calf and in an attempt to keep himself in check he join the conversation as well. He listened in to try to get a gist of the flow and heard her father say, "Well I don't care what you call it, that nonsense that your brother listens to is not music. I am just glad that I am in the other side of the house so I don't have to bare it," he said as he took another bite of the beef dish they were being served.

"Well I just got a muggle CD from a friend. A band named Kiss...I had never heard of them and I was thinking of doing a muggle studies paper on them. I know that you like muggle music Alexis, would you like to work with me on it," he asked and returned her warm smile.

She didn't get to respond because Scorpius cut in," Yes Alexis, we all know how much you like Muggle music. Since we are done with dinner maybe you could grace us with one of your songs," he smirked and Albus saw Alexis scowl at him blackly.

"Oh that is a lovely idea Scorpius," their mother said and Albus saw Alexis grimace as her parents faces lit up. "Let's all go the drawing room and Alexis you can sing the aria from Gianni Schicchi...you know O mio babbino caro. Come along," and she stood up and Albus felt Alexis foot leave his calf and never felt an urge to hit Scorpius more.

They all trailed into the Drawing room and Astoria ushered Alexis to stand in front of the piano and Albus looked at her simple green baby doll dress and black shoes and felt his heart increase in tempo. Her hair shone like molten silver in the candle light and her blue eyes promised retribution to her brother for this. Was she that horrid?" All right all of you have a seat. Alexis when ever you're ready my dear," Astoria said and sat down next to Draco.

With one more withering look at Scorpius she took a deep breath and flicked her wand at the harp and violin in the corner bringing them to life to accompany her in the song. "O mio babbino caro, mi peace, è bello bello," Albus stared at her awe struck by the sweet clear voice that came from her. The strength of it floored him and he was drawn in by it.

"How the hell can she sing like that," he asked Scorpius a little dazed.

"Mate she has been taking lessons since she was eight. She hates it, but Mum loves to hear her sing. I just do it to get the Mickey out of her," Scorpius said with a chuckle and their attention was called back as Alexis hit a high note just before the song ended. The small group broke into applause and Alexis took a small bow.

"You know Scor," she said as the clapping stopped," While I was standing here I noticed that the piano is rather dusty. You haven't been practicing. Do you even remember how to play," and quirked her brow in a mocking way," I am sure Mum would love to hear Moonlit Sonata," and smirked as she heard Astoria gasped.

"Oh yes Scor that would be lovely. Go on now off you go," she said and pointed to the piano royally. Scorpius stood and moved to the grand piano as his mother bid and began the slow mellow piece.

"I had no idea that you two were so talented," Rose said to Alexis as she looked at Scorpius with a frown. Again the irritation of not having information darkened her happy nature.

"Oh please, Scor is much more talented than I am. I mean with all the paintings and compositions and all," she said with a sadistic smile directed at Scorpius who frowned at the keys. She knew he hated to play for people as much as she hated to sing for them. It was a private thing for both of them. A way for them to express themselves. There were many mornings that you could hear her singing in the shower above the sound of the flowing water.

As the music drew to a close everyone clapped. "I had no idea that you were so talented Scorpius," Rose said still tight around her eyes. He knew he was in for it when Alexis leaned over and whispered something in her ear and she glowered at him.

"Daddy, Rosie and I are going up stairs now. You know hang out and girl talk," the two girls stood and after Alexis walked over and kissed both her parents on the cheek she turned to Scor, "Pleasant dreams Scor, Al," and they walked out of the room.

Half an hour later Albus found himself crouched in front of Alexi's door with an extendable ear under the crack while he and Scorpius listened to the two girls. "Why are we doing this again," he asked as they leaned in to the ear.

"Because if they are going to be talking about me you know they are going to be talking about you too. Rose has load of stuff on you, you idiot," Scorpius growled.

Albus tried not to let how much this bothered him show," What do I care? It's not like I am dating your sister or anything. Why should I be worried that they are talking about me," he said managing to sound bored.

Scorpius didn't get to answer because the girls drifted off into an interesting conversation for both boys, "Alright Rosie, who was your first kiss, and if you say my brother I will smack you for being a liar," Alexis said and both boys leaned in to hear better.

"Alright Alexis put the pillow down. I'll tell you who it was if you tell me who you are crushing on right now," Rosie countered. And Albus felt his heart stop. Scorpius couldn't hear that. He knew Rose wouldn't care but Scor would go ballistic. Just then Scorpius lost his footing and bumped softly into the door. They room went deadly quiet.

"Alright Rosie I will tell you who I have a crush on, but lets try on your dress for the party. You were telling me that you couldn't wear a bra with it. I want to make sure that Daddy won't go crazy seeing you in it. So come along then strip down," at those words Scorpius was on his knees looking through the keyhole into Alexis' room. Suddenly the was a booming crash that came through the extendable ear that Albus was holding to his in hopes that he would hear what Alexis would or wouldn't say, pulling a shout of pain from him. Then Scorpius fell on top of him and rolled away holding his eyes and shouting profanities.

The double doors swung open to reveal Alexis holding a bottle of perfume and Rose with a very heavy book. They were looking down at the two boys with hard smiles on their faces." You two should really leave the information getting for the professionals like me. You two are a couple of amateurs. Come on Rosie they wont bother us again," she said and closed the door but not before she winked at Albus.

At about two Albus got up from the couch where he and Scor were playing video games and walked to the door," Where are you goin'," Scor asked as he fought another dragon and cursed under his breath when it shot a fire ball at him.

"Just goin' to the Loo. Do you mind," Albus said with a snort and left the room. In truth he hoped that he would catch Alexis out side of her room and see if she was just messing with his head or what. He didn't want to risk his friendship with his best mate for just a fling, that and the fact that the way he felt around Alexis was different. He didn't know how to explain it, but he hoped she felt it too.

He was almost to the restroom the air in he hall cool on his bare chest, when he heard her door open, "Relax Rosie I'll be right back. I just want to get something to drink. I already promised I wouldn't try to scare you again. I wouldn't have done it the first time if I had realized what a scaredy cat you are," he heard Alexis say as she stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind her. She hadn't seen him and he noticed that she held a glass in her hand as she stepped into the restroom. He followed her and quickly shut the door behind him as he heard her filling the glass from t he tap.

"Merlin Rose I'm never going to let you watch a scary movie with me again," she said and looked up in the mirror and he saw her eyes go wide. He noticed that she was wearing a cotton camisole and short PJ set with little lipstick kisses all over them that drove all thoughts of talk out of his head," What are you doing here," she asked as she turned to look at him placing the glass on the counter," I thought you would be with Scor pla..."

He cut her off as he took two quick strides and closed the distance between them pulling her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. She stiffened at first then quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself to his toned chest. When he trailed his tongue across her lips she opened to him and purred deep in her throat as their tongues met in a frantic dance. He felt the pull growing stronger between them and knew there was more to this for her as well, that she could feel it too as she knotted her fingers in his hair.

The sound of a knock on the door broke them apart and keeping their ragged breaths as quite as possible heard Rose," Alexis are you in there? It is creepy in your room by my self," Alexis looked at Albus and smiled.

"Merlin Rose I am never letting you watch a scary movie again. I will be there in two minutes," she called through the door and the heard Rose grumbling as she walked back across the hall," Well do I get a good night kiss or what," she asked and he pulled her to him again. She left the bathroom a few moments later and strolled across the hall with her glass of water and Albus heard her as she entered her room," Oh for Merlin's sakes Rose I was just coming in the door you didn't need to launch a pillow at me," and laughed as she looked back over her shoulder and blew him a discreet kiss.


	9. Best Lunch Ever

"Mum...Daddy... I'm taking Rosie out to lunch. To that muggle cafe down the road," Albus heard Alexis call from the hall while he and Scorpius sat in the library playing wizards chess. He noticed Scorpius perk up and look out into the hall his terribly  
>placed bishop forgotten. <p>

"You had better take Scorpius with you Poppet," He heard Draco call from his study, "You know I don't like you around all those muggle boys by yourself...and no Rose doesn't count for company, take your brother," he continued before Alexis could even  
>get off a retort, "Please do this and make me feel better."<p>

"Alright Daddy, but you do realize that you are also sending Albus too," she said and laughed lightly when she heard a muffled curse. She popped her head into the library her silver braid falling over her shoulder, "Well are you two coming or what," she asked and gave them a smile. They both jumped up and ran to the foyer and grabbed their coats. 

The girls were waiting for them out side and once they were already they began to walk down the long drive chattering quietly. Once they were clear from view of the house Scorpius snatched Rose's hand and dropped a kiss on her cheek turning her  
>cheeks a lovely shade of pink. "I have wanted to do that all day," he said and smiled down at her.<p>

"You're welcome you insufferable git," Alexis drawled as she trailed behind the two with Albus a soft smile on her lips. She was happy that her brother had such a nice girlfriend, but she wished that she could be as open with Al around him. She cast a glance at him and could see that he was thinking something along the same lines. "So I thought we would head over to Clabeaux. That is the tradition Scor so don't think because you're girlfriend is here that you're going to weasel out of it," she said and gave him a little shove from behind.

He stumbled forward and looked back over his shoulder, "Hey I was just waiting for you brat. I wouldn't stand you up on a day like this," he said with a smile. 

"What is so special about today and why are we going to a muggle cafe," Albus asked be for Rose could. He saw the mischievous glint in Alexis' eyes and knew that there was a story behind this trip. 

"Why mate this is the anniversary of the day I realized what an evil genius my sister was. We come to the same place every year for lunch just to relive the event. We don't do it but every four years so you will be able to witness the thing next year, but you will get to hear the back story behind it," Scorpius said and began to pull Rose along faster, "Come on we're almost there."

As they rounded a corner Rose and Albus saw an old restaurant built to resemble a 1950's soda shop. It was white with the red trim and large plate glass windows. When they entered there were several booths as well as a bar with chrome and red stools. The hostess sat them in a booth near the back Al sat next to Alexis since Scor quickly jumped in next to Rose. Their waitress came rolling up on roller skates and took there orders. As she rolled away Rose looked around the place and smiles and then noticed a small jukebox on the table.

"Look at this a muggle music player," she smiled as she flipped through the song.

"Yeah that music is piped through the whole place. Put some muggle money in and select your song," Scorpius said and gave a smile at the waitress as she placed there drinks in front of them. When she told them that their food would be out soon and skated away Scorpius went on, "That little thing provided us with one of the best afternoons in our young life." and directed a huge smile at Alexis who merrily smirked in response.

Albus felt her slid her hand in his and squeezed it slightly, "Alright I'll bite, what did you two do," he asked with a smile and a roll of his eyes. The feel of her fingers interlaced with his was so satisfying that he never wanted to let go, but he knew that this short time while they sat at the booth would have to do until they could be alone again.

"It wasn't anything that spectacular. Just a small drive them crazy game that's all," Alexis said in an attempt to down play it.

"Now, now Lexy. I wont let you down play this, seeing as it is one of the few times you used your powers of manipulation for my benefit and entertainment," Scorpius said with a soft look in his eye that Albus had never seen before. It was in that moment that he knew just how much Alexis meant to him. It was more than just a bond between brother and sister. It was the bond of twins and he could see it reflected in Alexis' eyes as well.

"It's only because you are so bloody depressing when you are upset," she countered, but still smiled at her brother sweetly. Yes, they may fight like cats and dogs, but there was nearly nothing she wouldn't do for Scor and she knew he felt the same for her.

"So what happened," Rose said her inpatients showing as she sat through the exchange not taking in the rare moment in her eagerness to hear the story. Albus frowned at her and she shrugged at him in confusion. Alexis squeezed his hand and he saw a smile meant for him as she took a sip from her soda. He was more observant than his rash cousin and she was grateful.

"Do you want to tell it or should I," Scorpius asked as Alexis set down her drink.

"You're the one that is so excited to tell, so how about you tell and I will correct your embellishments," she replied and to trace circles on the inside of his hand with her thumb.

"Alright, so were about 11 years old and it was the summer before I was to go to Hogwarts and Alexis was going to go to Beauxbatons. I had just gotten into trouble back at the house for mucking about in Dad's study and breaking one of his vases," she began and leaned in excitement lighting his sharp blue eyes.

"You broke three of them Scor and threw a crystal ball out the stained glass window," Alexis cut with a smirk.

"Details," he said an waved her off, "Anyways needless to say Dad tore me apart. Well Alexis came in and started to smooth things over in her special way. It really is unfair how you can work Dad over like that," he said and cast her a small frown.

"You weren't complaining that day were you," she countered still smirking as their food arrived.

"Whatever, any ways she gets him to lay off and even gets some muggle money out of him so we can come here," he said his voice still a little awed and all three of her companions looked at her with wide eyes.

"It was under the pretense that I would get you out of his hair and away from the house," she said and waived her free hand refusing to let go of Albus unless she had to. The feel of his warm hand with hers was too nice to release.

"So we walk over here and get a booth much like this one and see the jukebox. We noticed you could get five plays for a pound, so we put in three pound and began to play 'what's new pussy cat' over and over," Rose and Albus started to laugh and Scorpius spoke over them, "But that's not the best part.

My brilliant twisted sister over there at about song six said 'Play it's not unusual'. It was totally insane. Here we are watching these people becoming more and more tense with every play of 'What's New Pussy Cat' and then when they hear 'It's Not Unusual' they all let out a collective sigh. Then BAM they get hit with 'What's New Pussy Cat' again. Oh it was hysterical... they had to shut down the jukebox in the back," he laugh through his tears. The others were laughing just as hard and Alexis just rolled her eyes and smiled indulgently.

"Honestly the only really funny part was when that man that looked like he needed anger management class exploded and sent his silverware flying," she said sending everyone into another fit of laughter.

They spent the afternoon laughing and telling stories about their childhood and eventually made there way back to the manor house. Rose and Scorpius began a  
>new game of wizard's chess after Albus gave the final blow to Scorpius. Alexis disappeared and Albus went to go find her leaving his two bickering friend behind him.<br>He saw her through one of the window out side of what could only be called a ballroom and went through the French doors that led to a sleeping garden.

He found her walking down a quiet path with tall hedges along either side. She was about half way down the path when she heard him approach and turned to smile  
>at him, "I wanted to go for a walk and you looked like you were enjoying watching my brother get beaten by Rosie," she said and began to walk again when he came up beside her, "Not that I could have asked you out front if you wanted to come or not."<br>Albus gave a quick look around and seeing that they were out of sight from the house he laced his fingers with hers. She smiled and leaned into him with a sigh.

"Well at least we know how Scorpius and Rose felt, but ours is a little different case, but maybe not. What do you think Al? Should we keep this a secret, or do we tell them. If you think about it if either couple is found out everything will cave in," she said.

"Maybe we should keep it on the down low for now. Your brother is just getting use to you at Hogwarts and being best friends with his girlfriend. I hate to think how he would react to you stealing his best mate right from under his nose," he said with a soft smile, "We'll give it till this summer and then break it to him and Rose. That should be plenty of time for him. But as for the rest of the families," they both shuddered and laughed.

"Well I guess we will have to keep as quite as possible and only fool around when alone," they had come to a small secluded pond and Alexis looked around," We seem  
>to be pretty alone now how about a kiss before they come looking for us," she said and slid her arms around his neck and tilted her head as she brushed his lips against hers.<p> 


	10. Poker Face

"Poppet," Draco called out from the front hall as he helped Astoria with her cloak. Both were dressed in some of there finest dress robes and looked stunning together. Alexis popped her head out in to the hall and seeing her parents dressed as they were had her mind springing into action.

"Yes Daddy," she called as she skipped up to him. Rose, Albus and Scorpius all stood in the library door and looked on as Draco turned at the sound of her voice.

"Listen Poppet. Your mother and I have a fund raiser to go to and will be out late. If you need anything there is money in my desk and I want you to keep an eye on your brother. I don't want to come home to a pile of rubble," he said and cast a glance at Scor who rolled his eyes.

"Alright Daddy. Are the house elves still around, or are we to fend for ourselves tonight," she asked and kissed her mother's cheek after a quick embrace.

"On your own for the night Poppet. Do you think you can manage? I could always call them back," he said with a slight frown marring his handsome face.

"Oh Daddy don't be silly. We will be fine," she said as she place a kiss on his cheek as well," Now go have fun and raise a ton of Galleons for charity," and shooed them out the door after excepting a kiss on her brow from Draco.

When he was gone she turned to the three onlookers with a smirk on her face," Well this is going to be fun. How do you feel about a game of cards Scor," she asked and saw his face split into a wide grin.

"What are we playing," he asked and both Rose and Albus looked back and forth between the twins.

"What do we always play," she asked with a snort and an eye roll.

"Same stakes as always," he asked

"Of course, but we will have to spot Rose and Al," she said and smirked again.

"Excellent," he said and dashed up the stairs calling back ", I will get the cards and chips. You get the table and chairs."

Alexis rolled her eyes at her brother and looked at their guest, "When ever are parents are gone we play poker. Five card stud to be exact. And even though he seems excited now his mood will change when he remembers that I always beat him," she said with a smirk and moved past them and back into the library to set up the table.

About an hour later the four teens sat around a table that was covered in green felt. In the middle was a pile of multi-colored chips. The stacks of the same colored chips varied in size beside each teen. Rose and Scor's being the smallest, Albus being slightly larger and Alexis' by far the largest. She looked at the other three with a perfectly blank poker face.

"Alright Albus do you want any," he placed two cards down in answer, his face as flat as hers. "Rose," she needed three and arched a brow at the cards she received and then placed her cards flat down and pushed them away," Rosie folds...Scor," Scor took only one and smirked," And I don't need any, so place your bets. 10 she said and tossed out the chips.

Albus tossed in his and Scor said," I will see your ten and raise you 15," and tossed the extra chips with a smile. Albus shook his head and said," Fold...to rich."  
>Alexis smiled at him," Smart move Al. Scor you should fallow in his foot steps. I see your 15 and raise you 20," she said and tossed out the chips.<p>

Scorpius frowned at her," See you and raise you 20 more," and he tossed out the chips the sound of the pile growing with each toss.

"You should be glad that this isn't strip poker Scor because you would be butt arse naked. Call, you first brother," she said and smiled sweetly at him.

He laid his cards out with a flourish," Straight flush! HA! I'd like to see you beat that," and stood up to gather up his winnings.

She didn't say anything just tossed her cards on the table face up and smirked. Ace, King, Queen, Jack and 10 of spades all looked up at him. A royal flush she stood and slapped his hands away and collected the chips." How in the bloody hell do you do it? How is it bloody possible," Scor snapped and stormed from the room.

Alexis just sighed," I told you he would get up set. Rosie do you want to go calm him down or should I," she asked and looked over at her as she began to stack her chips.

"Seeing as he will most likely try to kill you I will go," she said with a sigh and walked out of the room after him.

Alexis looked at Albus and smile, "You want to get something to eat? We could find something in the kitchen to snack on," and when he nodded she walked in front of him with a calculated sway of her hips. She knew she didn't have much to work with, but what she did have she knew had captured his full attention. As they entered the kitchen she looked over her shoulder at him and with a smile asked, so what do you want? The icebox is full."

She pulled the door to the stainless steel box and began to rummage through it's contents," Let see fruit, sandwich makings...what do you want," she was cut off when Albus spun her around and pressing her in to the door kissed her. She wound her arms around his neck and sighed as he pressed his long frame into hers.

He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips and she opened to him and let her tongue dance with his. This was the first time they had been left alone that day and Albus was going to take full advantage of the quiet. He had just ran his hand under her shirt and up her ribcage when they heard Scorpius call out to them," Oi, where did you to run off to," making them jump apart.

Alexis turned back to the fridge and Albus busied himself with looking for plates and glasses so that when Scorpuis and Rose came into the room they were on opposite sides of the room and composed for the most part." What are you two up to? Why are you in here by yourselves," Scorpius asked as he looked from one to the other.

"Really Scor, you're as bad as Daddy. I can't even be in a room alone with a boy with you freaking out," she said as she pulled out the fixings for turkey sandwiches, "Albus was just helping me make some sandwiches, it's not like we came in here and were snogging against the fridge or anything. Now stop being a prat and help with the food." Albus was looking at her in shock and when Scorpius and Rose had their backs turned she winked at him.


	11. Happy New Years

Albus watched the swirling couples on the floor and stifled a yawn. He could now see why Scorpius and Alexis would want a distraction. This New Year's party was boring beyond all reason. But at least Alexis talked her Dad into allowing a few muggle songs to be played. Other wise he thought he would claw out his own eyes.

His attention was caught as flash of emerald and blonde swirled past him. He focused on the swirling couple and saw Alexis and Scorpius dancing together and wished for the hundredth time that it was him twirling her around the floor. Little did anyone in his family know, but Albus had taken ballroom dancing knowing that he would need it in the world of politics.

Albus wasn't like his brother the future Quidditch star or his sister who wanted to be an Auror like their father. No he wanted to one day be on the Wizengamot. He wanted to use his intelligence and cleverness to help advance the wizarding world.

But at the moment laws and policies were far from his mind as he watched his beautiful Alexis twirl in her brother's arms. When she had come down the stairs that night in the green number she wore now his mouth had gone dry and all he could think of was how he wanted to seen the thing on his floor.

A set of green bands, that most likely were decorated with real emeralds, attached at her shoulder crossed over her bare back and then crossed twice around her midsection under her plump breast, that were covered in green satin. Yes, Alexis wasn't buxom or overly curvy, but he knew that her breasts would fit nicely in the palm of his hands.

What he didn't know was that as Scorpius and Alexis were dancing they were plotting. Well it was more like Alexis was plotting and Scor was listening to her plans and trying to keep up. "Listen you idiot," she said keeping a smile in place as he spun her around the room, " The only way you are gong to get to dance with Rose is if I dance with Albus. Daddy will be so busy watching us and making sure that Albus doesn't get handsy that you will be free to look at her starry eyed as much as you want with out him noticing. So take the plan or leave it."

She smiled in triumph in her head as she saw him give a slight nod and say, "Fine, but I hope you aren't getting any ideas Alexis," he said and twirled her again, his false smile in place as well, faking charm coming second nature to him, since it was taught to them from the cradle.

"Oh, please Scor you should know by now that if I want Albus I will have him, and honestly would you rather I was with your best mate. Someone that you trust or someone like say … Igor Krum," she said and smirked at his scowl, "That is what I thought," she chuckled as the song drew to a close.

"Speaking of said idiot," she groaned with a false smile on her face. The tall carbon copy of Viktor Krum was walking towards her with a determined gleam in his eye. "I am afraid that the dance with Rose will have to wait. Daddy is trying his hand at matchmaking."

"It looks like Mum is in the same mind set," Scor said as Samantha Wood made her way towards him. "If Krum gets handsy let me know and I will break his face," he growled in her ear and she laughed

"Dear brother if he gets a case of Roman fingers I will just have to break them ruining his Quidditch career before it begins," she hissed darkly and he chuckled in response.

"That's my girl," he said then took Samantha's hand as she took Igor's.

Albus scowled darkly as Alexis was taken into the arms of Igor Krum and he whisked her into a waltz with his hand dangerously low on her waist. He new that he was only going to get himself in trouble if he kept watching them, but he couldn't help it. He continued to watch wishing he could hex the bastard for placing his hands on his Alexis.

"Hello Albus, Happy New Year," said a familiar voice from beside him, but when he looked beside him it was a man he had never seen before. He was a tall man with a muscular build that appeared to be in his mid twenties with chocolate brown hair and eyes. His face wasn't recognizable, but neither was it forgettable.

"I'm sorry. Have we met? I know you're not on the Wizengamot, I would know," Albus said his brow crumpling in confusion as he stared intently at the man trying to place his face.

"Damn I must be getting good at the disguises. You better tell your Dad when you see him before school that you didn't recognize me. Rose already told me she would tell Ron," the man said with a smug look on his face, and Albus knew who he was.

"Teddy! What the hell are you doing here," he hissed and gave a quick glance around to make sure no one was near by to over hear them.

"I'm here on your Dad's request. They wanted to make sure you two are alright. That Malfoy is behaving himself," he replied and Albus groaned and ran a hand over his face, "Now where is the Malfoy Heiress, Alexis? Harry and Ron wouldn't shut up about how lovely and attractive she was so I want to see the little Malfoy that was able to work two of the top Aurors around her fingers."

At that moment she was twirled by and Albus' eyes of their own accord snapped to fallow her and Teddy fallowed his gaze and gave a low whistle, "Damn! No wonder they are taken with her. She is gorgeous. Now if she is as kind as she is beautiful, that would be a woman worth crossing lines for," and before he thought better of it Albus nodded with a possessive gleam in his eye and Teddy's eyes went wide.

"Teddy shut up," Albus said his voice hard with warning as his green eyes burned at his God brother.

"Oh hell, you've already crossed the line," he said in shock, "Damn it Albus this is almost as bad as finding out that Rose is hooking up with that git Scorpius. I thought I would at least spare your Dad a heart attack. Now both Ron and Harry are going to fall over dead leaving me without any superiors to promote me for handing over this information."

Albus was about to respond when a cold voice sounded from behind them, "Mr. Lupin, do you know what my father would do to you if he found you gate crashing," and they both spun around to meet the cold blue eyes of Alexis Malfoy.

"Alexis," Albus said calmly, "I thought you were dancing with Krum?"

She looked at him and gave him a teasing smile, "He decided to call a halt to the dance when I tried to remove his hand from my ass and his wrist at the same time," and when she saw fury flash in his eyes she said, "Relax love, he wont be bothering me again. Besides it seems that we have a slightly larger issue to handle," she said and though she kept the smile on her face, her eyes snapped with blue fire as she turned her gaze back to Teddy.

Teddy regarded her with interest in his eyes, "You didn't answer my question Mr. Lupin," she said as she clasped her hands in front of her waiting for his answer.

"I'm sorry Miss Malfoy, I believe you have me confused with some one else. I am Mr. Andrews," Teddy responded with his false name and a smile.

With her hard gaze still on Teddy she said, "Albus love, please inform your God brother that it would be unwise of him to group me into the stupid blonde category, because I will destroy his world like that," and snapped her fingers quickly.

Albus smiled and a look of admiration filled his eyes, "I would listen to her Teddy," and after a moment Teddy gave a tight nod.

"Good," she said and a little of the fire left her eyes, "Now I know why you are here Mr. Lupin, and I don't care. In fact I had been expecting it and would have been a little disappointed if they hadn't sent some one to scope out the situation."

"Go ahead and tell Harry and Ron your report on the treatment of their children, because as you can tell the only mistreatment they are receiving is having to endure this extremely dull ball, but with his plans for going into politics this is a good learning experience for Albus," and both of their eyes flared wide, "Oh come now Albus you and I both know that you were made for the Wizengamot," and she smiled at him and he returned it.

Then she continued as she took Albus arm, "Walk with me please, there are a few more things that we will be discussing and there are too many listening ears," and she began to lead them into the gallery that held all the Malfoy art.

When they were far enough away she turned to a large painting and began to pretend to explain the intricacies of the painting as she spoke, "But there are a few things that you will not be including in your report. And that is the information that you have gained on my brother and my true relationship with Rose and Albus. It would not be in your best interest," and then began to move to the next piece of art.

"And why was that," Teddy asked as he pointed to a large marble statue in pretense of asking her a question about the piece and Albus had to admit that they were both very good at subterfuge and began to fallow their lead.

"Because if you decide to run your fat mouth to their parents, I will hunt you down and return you to pretty Victoire Weasley less of a man if you get my meaning," she said smile still in place as she pointed to the genital area of the statue in front of them and Teddy's eyes widened slightly.

"You can't be serious," he said as he pointed to another aspect of the statute.

At this point Albus felt he should warm Teddy again, "She isn't playing Teddy," he said as he joined in the senseless pointing, "Alexis is very aggressive when it comes to something she wants."

She pulled them to another piece of art and smiled at Albus, "Aren't you sweet," she said then to Teddy, "You see when Albus says I am aggressive, what he really means to say is that I am ruthless and will do nearly anything to get what I want. And just so you know I always get what I want," and she pointed to another statue near a set of French doors and they moved towards it.

"Now this is what is going to happen Mr. Lupin," she continued as they neared the statue, "You are going to ask me to dance and I will accept. We will dance one dance and end near the front entrance. You will bow over my hand and then leave and keep this conversation and the secret relationships in that clever brain of yours."

"Or what," Teddy countered and Albus groaned aloud as Alexis snapped cold hard eyes to him. "You mean besides my maiming you," she asked and then released Albus' arm and snatched Teddy's before he could stop her, "Excuse us Albus I need a private word with your God brother," and she drug him out onto the balcony and away before either of them could protest.

When they were out of sight and ear shot she released his arm and turned to scowl at him and he barely fought the shiver of foreboding that threatened to race up his spine, "Why are you testing me Mr. Lupin? You don't seem like an unintelligent man to me. May be you just have a death wish, is that the case?"

"Maybe I don't like being threatened by a slip of a girl," he hissed and then felt his face form one of shock when she laughed out loud.

"Mr. Lupin I don't threaten I promise. Now listen to me you silly man, you have no idea the trouble you will be in if you refuse to leave the party and keep your mouth shut. Take a good look around," she said with a sinister smile on her face as he took in their surrounding, "A dark balcony away from the crowd with no witnesses to your treachery," she said and he looked at with a quirked brow.

"What treachery you ask? Well if you refuse to leave all I have to do is destroy this coiffure," she said and patted her silver blonde hair, "snap the strap to my very expensive dress, scream at the top of my lungs and then watch my Daddy blast you into oblivion. Then I don't have to worry about you ever spilling your guts to anyone. Because honestly who will they believe, the daughter of the master of the house… or a gate crashing metamorph who lured her out here under the pretense of her showing him the lovely Statue of David in the garden," and he stared at her with mouth agape, "I will give you a moment to think it over," she finished as she examined her manicured hand.

Albus stood tensely near the door, straining to hear anything that was being said between the two and coming up empty. When they came back in he relaxed and felt a pang of sympathy for Teddy when he took in his tight eyes and Alexis triumphant smile. "I will be back with you in a moment love. You're God brother has just asked me to dance." As he watched Teddy take her waist he could see that they began a heated conversation from the first step.

"Go ahead and ask the question that is eating away at you Mr. Lupin," she said a pleasant smile in place as he twirled her around the floor.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry; you will have to elaborate on that open-ended question. I'm not a mind reader, just very good and probabilities," and she gave a soft chuckle.

"Why Albus and Rose? Why would you two set your sights on them? You could have anyone that you wanted and you chose them and I want to know why? Money, connections, status what," he asked and Alexis felt her temper spike, but kept it out of her face.

"If I was one of them and I heard this conversation I would feel insulted. You make it seems as if they are beneath our notice," she said and she saw his cheeks tinge red.

"You are right Mr. Lupin; I could have anyone I want. Krum who is extremely popular, Nott who is the sole heir to the million galleon fortune, Zambini whose connections are very vast. But you seem to forget who you are talking to. We're Malfoys, our statue, wealth and connections are twice as vast as any of theirs."

"Then you are going for a challenge," he snapped quickly.

Alexis rolled her eyes and replied straight faced, "If we wanted a challenged I would be going for Rose and Scor for Albus and we would chew them up and spit them out," she said and watched his eyes bulge slightly, "But that is not the case. Why is it such a stretch of the imagination for my brother and I to want Albus and Rose for the amazing wizard and witch that they are?"

"Because Malfoys always have an ulterior motive," he countered.

"You caught us Mr. Lupin," and she saw his smirk when she answered, "We are after the happiness our parents have in their marriage."

She saw Teddy's brow pull together as she continued, "Albus andRose are brilliant, kind, attractive people that see past our name and down to who we really are. Why wouldn't we want would be the more appropriate question, don't you think?"

"Now Mr. Lupin the song is about to end and I want to know where we stand," she hissed through the smile she held in place, "Do you still feel my brother and I have ill intentions toward Albus and Rose and the need to tell their parents for their own good; because if you do, I would like to get your castration out of the way now and start forming a battle plan."

"Battle plan?"

"Indeed," she said and looked him square in the eye, "You don't think Scor and I would let them go with out a fight do you. You can be assured that we will put everything we have to keep them by our sides, because they are worth fighting for," and he could see she was deadly serious and was decided as the song ended.

He stepped away from her and bowed over her hand and said, "Welcome to the family my dear. I will keep quiet. It will be interesting having you and your brother around once the folks find out. And you know they will," he said as he straightened.

"Of course," she said with a sincerer smile, "But I would like a little peace before that happens," and heard him laugh as left the party.

When Scorpius came up to her he asked, "Who was that and what was it about," with a frown on his face.

"Teddy Lupin and he found out about you and Rose. I talked him into keeping his mouth shut," she said when his face paled slightly, "Relax Scor you know I will always take care of you and Rosie. Now I believe you owe said red head a slow dance," she said as she slid the switch on the wall down dimming thelights.

She only had to move a few steps away from Scorpius when she ran into Albus, "May I have this dance," he asked as he held out his hand.

"I was hoping you would ask," she smiled as she took his hand with a smile

After he led her to the floor and pulled her into his arms he said, "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't," and he swirled her around to the soft beats of the muggle song 'I knew I loved you' by Savage Garden getting lost in her eyes.

When he twirled her off the floor and to the balcony to steal a few kisses he they didn't notice her parents as they watched the floor, "Do you think we should tell them that we know," Draco asked Astoria as she watched her son swirling Rose around the floor with love in his eyes.

"No love. Let them have their romance. It will be brought out soon enough when Potter and Weasley find out. Then they will need our support. For the moment Alexis seems to have a firm grasp on the situation," she said and looked up at the man she loved with a smile on her lips that he returned.


End file.
